Things Happen
by duke2113
Summary: Kagome Higurashi has been traveling with the Inugang for two years now and they still haven’t completed the jewel, but all of that is about to change because of a course of events that follow after the jewel is complete and wished on.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kagome Higurashi, an enigma has been traveling with the Inu-gang for two years now and they still haven't completed the jewel, but all of that is about to change because of a course of tragic events that

Follow after the jewel is wished on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha .

Key:

_Italics- thoughts_

Normal- speaking

**Bold- yelling**

Note: This prologue is just to tell you what happened in the two years Kagome has been going to the Feudal Era (this is Kagome telling the story so the prologue is her thoughts lol I know its obvious.) I hope it's informative enough for you guys

Also it is probably going to take a while for Kagome and Sesshomaru to admit their feelings and fall in love.

Prologue

_It was a normal day in the Feudal Era for me, well as normal as it gets when __you're a girl from five hundred years in the future who just so happened to be __pulled down a well and transported through time. I've been traveling with __Inuyasha , Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara for two years almost three and I'm seventeen Years old. (In a couple of months-7 exactly I'll be eighteen!) _

_So far today we've only been attacked three times today because of the jewel shards. Alright before I get into the present let me catch you guys up on what happened these past two years. _

_We got into a fight with Naraku, we eliminated one of his incarnations; namely Kagura I think that she is happier now because she is free like the wind. Anyway back to the main thing when we got into that fight we __hurt Naraku pretty badly, we gained some of his jewel shards. Inuyasha hasn't __been able track Naraku since then. No one has heard from him or seen him._

_It seems that the more I use the well the less time I have to spend with Miroku __and Sango, I mean two years in my time is four in the Feudal Era, its weird. __I'm afraid because I think the magic in the well is disappearing and I might never see my home again on one hand or I'll never see my friends here again one day. _

_Sango is about 20 and Miroku's 22. I'm not really worried about losing Inuyasha to time because he is a hanyou, he looks the same as when I met him. I'm glad that I have more then half of the Jewel but once I complete what reason will I have to come back here? That's the question. We only need five from Naraku the one in Kohaku's back and both of Kouga's shards, eight shards that's was it at the time._

_In the beginning of this year I convinced Kouga to give me his shards, the deal was that I had to kiss him on the cheek (well he said "I'll give you the shards if you give me a kiss." He didn't say where.) Inuyasha got mad at me for kissing him and he got mad at Kouga for asking. They got into a fight as usual after a while I sat Inuyasha. Only six more shards left great._

_Kaede is very old now; she is training another to be priestess of the village. I, myself have become better with my own power. I hit the mark every time with my bow and arrows. Sango has been teaching me how to use katana's. I have my own katana, Sango gave it to me so I don't have to be limited to just a bow and arrows. I have been training with Sango for about three months now. I have learned a great deal about katana's and how to use them since then. To get my spiritual powers under control and have better use of them Miroku trained me with Kaede's help._

**KAGOME! **C'mon we gotta find Naraku! Inuyasha yelled.

I'll be right there Inuyasha! I say. _As I'm walking I can only wonder what_ _is in store for me this time around. I have to come to the conclusion that this is only the beginning of a story that will be a legend or tale one day, just like demons are in my time. When I fell down the well and released Inuyasha from the Goshinboku, (that's how it's spelled right?!) all of that was Inuyasha's story._

This, this is my story.

Note: This is my first story ever. lol Let me know how it is and if I should continue.

Constructive criticism is appreciated, I'm not a great writer I know that!

Flamers feel free to flame it won't bother me.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Here's the real first chapter! This is the present, well it's the present in the Feudal Era for Kagome. I think the prologue had enough reflecting back for right now but there will be some memories from Kagome, Sango, Miroku Sesshomaru or Inuyasha during the course of the story.

Kome18- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the story so far.

I'll try and update like every week but it might be every two weeks not sure yet because I want the chapters to be longer, the prologue was very short! The Chapters are gradually getting longer! I just wanted to get this one out so you wouldn't think I stopped writing it.

Key:

Time skip-

_Italics-thoughts_

**Bold-yelling**

Normal-speaking

Chapter Two: Please Stay

_It's been two days since we left the camp with a hot spring and it's been two days since I came to that conclusion about everything. Our camp last night was not near a spring so I cant wait until we make camp tonight, there is a spring near by we just haven't found a clearing yet. _"Kagome, are you sure you are alright? You have been very quiet lately." _I sigh then replied by saying _"I'm fine Miroku just thinking about things."

"If you want to talk about anything I'm here Kagome." Sango said. "Thanks Sango but it's not that important." I say. "Hey Inuyasha," "Huh? What?" "Have you seen Kikyo lately?" "Yeah, I saw here the first night at our old camp. Why?" He asked me. "No reason. I was just wondering if she was okay that's all. _Inuyasha, Kikyo and I have all come to an understanding. Inuyasha will always love Kikyo more then me even if its just a little but more, but I'm fine with it now. I am over Inuyasha, it took a while but I am over him for sure even though there will always be a part of me that still loves him. He will always hold a place in my heart along with Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara._

"**Sango! I'm going to take a bath are you coming?**" I yelled over my shoulder as I walk away from camp slowly. "**Yes Kagome I'll be right there**" she yelled back to me.

"Kagome can I ask you something?" says a curious looking Sango. "Sure Sango I don't see why not." I say while wondering what it could possibly be. "Are you sure you are really okay with Inuyasha and Kikyo being together?" she asked looking very concerned. "Well truthfully Sango I'm fine but it still kind of hurts me to see them together. Don't get me wrong, I am over Inuyasha but I guess that one of the consequences of falling in love is that your heats the one to take the fall." I say a little sad. "Don't worry Kagome you are just destined to be with someone else." Replied Sango.

_On the way back to camp I was thankful I packed my army colored nightgown shorts because it's very hot tonight, I had on a tank top that was a dark forest green. From being in the sun so much I noticed that we all have sun kissed tans. By the time we reached the clearing Sango and I notice that Miroku and Inuyasha are in a deep conversation about Naraku, Shippo on the other hand is already asleep. _

_All of a sudden Inuyasha stops talking and sniffs the air while his ears twitch everyone shuts up and then he said _"never mind." "What was it Inuyasha?" an interested looking lecher asked. "Nothing just the almighty Lord Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

_Over the last two years Sesshomaru gave up going after a sword he never use, at least he can use until he finds someone to protect. Anyway during that time Inuyasha and Sesshomaru came to tolerate each other. Like we made a plan to fight Naraku together because we found out that the only way to eliminate him for good is to use Tetsaiga plus Toukijin after Naraku is killed by them with the help of Sango and Miroku, while I protect Shippo. When Naraku is dead I have to purify every last bit of his remains to ensure he will not come back. Ever. _

"Oh. Why don't we all get ready for bed then since we are going to have to get up in a few hours." Said a tired looking Sango. "Yeah you're right Sango. Night guys." I said while moving to lie down on top of my reddish pink sleeping bag. "Goodnight ladies, Inuyasha." Miroku said while yawning. Inuyasha didn't say anything he just jumped into a tree to keep watch.

_I guess he is still a little weary of his brother being so near, I mean he is in the next clearing_ _or somewhere very_ _close. _When Miroku put out the fire everything went pitch black, I couldn't see anything.

"Kagome, you gotta get up dammit!" said a red faced Inuyasha. I knew he was pissed just from the sound of his voice. "I'm up, I am just resting my eyes Inuyasha." I say groggily. "Well hurry up. The longer we take the more time Naraku has to get better from our last battle or find a new place to hide." "Inuyasha does have a point for once." Said a hyperactive Shippo who was currently bouncing on my stomach. "I know, I know. I'm up lets go." I say while sitting up on my sleeping bag while getting my so I could brush my hair quickly. "Um, Kagome?" "Yes Sango?" "Aren't you going to change out of your night clothes?" I looked down and felt kind of stupid. "Ha-ha yeah I should shouldn't I?" _Good one, I'm such an idiot!_ I changed into a priestess garb much like Kikyo's. I dropped out of school when I was in eleventh grade I spend most of my time here anyway, but got my G.E.D. so I wouldn't be completely stuck when I return to the future. Since I'm not in school anymore I don't wear a uniform. I found out that the priestess garb is more comfortable and easier to move around in too. My hair is still the same length.

"The mountains look so beautiful from where we are right now don't you think so Shippo?" I ask while staring at the top of one. "They do look pretty. Kagome are we going up them?" "No we are not going in the mountains. Kagome do you sense any shards around here?" a stressed Inuyasha asked me. " I don't sense anything Inuyasha, not right now anyway. If I sense something I'll let you know. Stop worrying." I said a little annoyed.

"Alright guys how about we stop here for the night?"

"Sounds good to me Miroku."

"Feh doesn't matter."

"I'm going to get fire wood do you want to help me Shippo?" Sango said look exhausted. "Sure Sango."

"**Inuyasha, I sense jewel shards!"** "Do you think it's Naraku?!" "I don't know." "Well there is only one way to find out!" a pissed off looking Sango said. _She must be angry_ _because if Naraku is here Kohaku most likely is to. I feel so bad for Sango. I hope we can find a way to keep him alive without the jewel shard._

"Let's go!." Inuyasha said with his hand on the hilt of Tetsaiga, face set and ready to fight if necessary. We weren't that close to whoever possessed the shards, there had to be at least two shards, maybe more. When we crashed into the leafy clearing we didn't find Naraku but we found Kohaku and Kanna. **"** **Kohaku!!"** yelled Sango from her perch on Kirara who was getting ready to land by Inuyasha and me. "What are you doing here Kanna?" the girl just stayed silent. She turned her mirror to the right ready to try and steal our souls but that's when she was purified to dust from behind. She was purified by none other then Kikyo. "Purify her jewel shard Kagome." Came the melodic voice of Kikyo. "Right." I said confused as to why she is here.

"Kohaku, please do you remember me? I'm your sister Sango, don't you remember we use to live in the demon slayers village." " I remember everything Sango. I can't let Naraku know that though. Saimyosho are coming, they will be watching." He replied a sad look on his face as he started to leave. **"Wait! I can't help you please stay Kohaku!"** Sango yelled desperately. "I can't I'm sorry sister." A heartbroken Sango whispered "Kohaku." With tears running down her face.

When Kohaku was gone Miroku went over to Sango to try and console her. I looked over to where Kikyo is and said "I thought you didn't want to fight? Are you feeling any better?" "I didn't want to fight but you needed help. I am faring well, what about you?" Kikyo replied smoothly. "I am doing great just a little hot." "I see your powers have increased. That is a good sign." "Yes I trained for months to get them to this standard! Thanks." I reply shyly knowing that I might rival Kikyo's power to some point but I didn't surpass her yet. _I still need more training a lot more. _

"Kikyo," Inuyasha said lovingly. " I told you that you don't have to fight anymore.. Is your strength back? Are you fine now?" Kikyo sighed. "Yes, Inuyasha my strength is back. I don't want to fight but I have to. This is my battle as much as it is everyone else's" "Feh. Do what you want but just promise me you will be careful. I'll protect you." "I know but you won't always be there to protect me or anyone else in the group all the time." Kikyo said in a matter of fact way.

I turned away from the scene to stare at the trees surrounding us. I had a weird feeling something bad was going to happen. I suddenly sensed jewel shards again. **"Inuyasha, you guys I sense jewel shards again!"** I yelled pretty low because the person or demon that had the jewel shards were very close to us. In fact they were heading straight for us quickly too. "Which direction?!" Kikyo asked me urgently. "This way! I'm sure of it." I say waiting with an arrow ready.

IMPORTANT Note: For some reason it wont show the design for time skip so when you get a place that has a big space between paragraphs or if your reading something and the next paragraph doesn't make sense that's BECAUSE you might not be able to see the time skip symbol thing! lol I don't know it might just be my computer ha-ha Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Here's chapter three, its pretty long about eight and a half pages. Sorry it took so long to get out but I got stuck at a certain point for a little bit. Hope you like it, enjoy! If anyone is even reading this. lol

Ps.I'm not very good at battle scenes but I tried.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter Three: It's Been Raining

As the trees fell over like broken bodies a little distance away we could only wonder if this was it._ 'If this was Naraku would I even be alive after this battle? Would we win? Is it even going to be worth it?' _

'_Snap out of it Kagome, of course it's going to be worth it, the world will be rid of him.'_ "Here he comes." Inuyasha stated hatefully. At that instant I knew it was Naraku for sure. The trees in front of us snapped like toothpicks to reveal a large white, growling dog. '_SO cute!'_

"**SESSHOMARU!" **Inuyasha bellowed he was beyond mad. "Where's Naraku I smell him he's gotta be nearby." Inuyasha questioned Sesshomaru as he started to transform back into his human form. "Half-breed, if you really have to know Naraku is in this forest somewhere. He is injured, he cannot go far. Stay out of my way or suffer the consequences, my inu form has some disadvantages." With that said he ran off as he started to transform.

"Inuyasha, what does he mean that his other form has disadvantages?" I ask curiously and slightly confused. "Sesshomaru can't tell the difference between an enemy and an ally when in that form. I mean sometimes he can but that rarely happens."

" . . ." '_Huh?_'' "What he means Kagome is that when a demon transforms their demonic side, or beast, takes over. That is why he told us to stay out of his way." Miroku told me. "Oh, well why didn't you just say that Inuyasha?" I asked he just gave me that not-now-Kagome look. "Let's just find Naraku." muttered Inuyasha, hatred laced in his words, the hatred he only had for Naraku.

"Alright Kirara," Sango said to the cat demon from her position next to the monk. The adorable little cat turned into a very big vicious looking cat within the next moment. "Are you ready?" She asked her cat companion who in turn blinked her eyes and grunted. Sango, Miroku and I all jump onto the fire cats back, Shippo on Miroku's shoulder, ready for a fight. Kikyo was using her soul stealers for transportation.

'_No one was riding on Inuyasha's back because we needed to be ready for anything and Inuyasha can't use his Tetsusaiga when his hands are full can he?' 'Nope.' _

"**Inuyasha,"** the monk called from his seat on Kirara's back his hands cupped around his mouth. "We can see Naraku. Sesshomaru is there fighting already."

"**Alright Miroku, be ready."** Inuyasha yelled back with seriousness in his voice we had never heard before. "We will Inuyasha, haven't we always been?" asked a still angry yet amused Sango. I knew and felt as much as Inuyasha did that there was an ominous feeling about battling Naraku. '_Something terrible was going to happen I could feel it, I knew Inuyasha felt it too, but what about the others? Did they feel it too or was it just my imagination?_ '

There was a blood curdling scream that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and my skin crawl. Obviously an innocent person, probably traveling to or from home, got hurt. The trees started to thin some and in the clearing was Sesshomaru, the demon lord of the Western Lands, in his Inu form beating the crap out of Naraku. **"Wind Scar!"** Screamed Inuyasha as he unleashed the wind scar on Naraku. After the wind scar Kirara started her descent towards the ground, a safe place quite a ways from Sesshomaru and Naraku to let Shippo and me off. Miroku decided he would fight off of foot so he too jumped off of Kirara's back. Sango and Kirara went into the air where Sango used her Hiraikotsu to land a blow on Naraku; she nicked him on his right shoulder.

There were countless demons that Naraku detached from himself or came off from us that Miroku easily defeated with his wind tunnel that is until the siamyosho showed up. I was purifying the demons on the ground with Miroku since he couldn't use his wind tunnel anymore, that's when I saw the broken body of a child. He was ripped in half, he looked about the age of Souta it was horrible. He must have been the one that screamed earlier. "Miroku," I yelled urgently. "Be careful you're getting closer to Sesshomaru!" he glanced my way for a second then turned back to his battle at hand while saying "I know Kagome, concentrate on protecting yourself and Shippo." I heard Miroku say over the chaos.

Naraku saw me; he just smirked and kept looking around the battle grounds as if he lost something very precious. His beady, blood red eyes landed on Kikyo and it clicked! "Kikyo! Don't go near Naraku he'll kill you. Leave, Run!" I say frantically, desperately hoping she heard me. Kikyo slid her eyes over to look at me; she nodded her head then turned leaving the area.

At this time I saw Naraku was looking at me again, pure hatred and rage burning in the depths of his eyes. Most of the lesser demons were dead by now, so Naraku had easy access to anyone with his tentacles. Inuyasha was busy taking out what was left of the lesser demons that hid. Sango had gotten hit on her upper left thigh and was currently propped up against a tree Kirara watching her and Miroku to make sure they were safe. I shifted my eyes again feeling in a daze as I saw Naraku's tentacle heading straight for me I got my arrow notched but by that time he was practically on me. _'This is it. I _don't_ even get to say goodbye.' _I thought just as it looked like he was going to splatter my face.

The tentacle went right past my neck, cutting me slightly. Before I could turn around to see who it was the evil half-breed hit I saw a bright pink arrow whiz from behind me and pierce said half-breed in his lower left side. The moment I saw the arrow I knew exactly who it was. _'Kikyo.' _I turned around to look at her; I'll admit I was scared, Kikyo and I were never friends but we learned to tolerate each other and be civilized. _'Could you heal_ _the dead if it was fatal, or did they just die again?' _"Kikyo?" I asked silently if she was still alive while I approached her still form.

One thick black tentacle sticking out of her torso. If she was human, alive, she would have died instantly. It went straight through her.

"**KIKYO!?" **came the voice of Inuyasha, he sounded scared if only for a few seconds before remembering our enemy was still there. Miroku was helping Sango up as Kirara went to aid Sesshomaru, still staying a distance away from him, battle Naraku. _'Why won't he die?! It's obvious he injured badly from us. Hell Sesshomaru could take him down alone!' _"Kagome purify the jewel, as I told you before make an unselfish wish to ensure the Shikon No Tama vanishes forever. At least that is what is said. Then people can live and I can rest in … p-peace." I nod my understanding. "You're going to be alright though, aren't you Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked softly, lovingly with worry in his eyes. "I am sorry Inuyasha; the souls are leaving my body to quick. They cannot sustain this body because the wound would have killed me if I was alive and I cannot repair the damage that has been done to this body anyway. I am truly sorry, my love."

Kikyo, I …" within those few precious seconds that Inuyasha was trying to tell Kikyo something important she had slipped away again, for the last time. **"NARAKU YOU BASTARD!" **An enraged half demon screamed on the top of his lungs while charging. After all he had nothing else left to lose or so he thought. As I watched Inuyasha run towards Naraku a deep dread filled up inside of me. "Inuyasha." I whisper, scared for him, his life. _'He really doesn't care or think that what happens to him won't affect anyone. I care for you, I still love you.' _I thought to myself crushed over his carelessness. The dread inside of me felt like a premonition of what was to come of this battle that is.

"Be careful please, If not for your sake for mine." I whispered to the wind. The demon slayer and monk made their way over to me. I shifted lazy eyes over to the battle again to watch Miroku head back in to help, even though he was poisoned so he couldn't do much. As I watched I noticed that everyone was keeping distance from Sesshomaru. _'Good.' _Said Taiyoukai was ripping chunks out of Naraku's stomach. No matter what we cut off it grew back within a matter of minutes. We had heard that his heart was back inside of him from Kikyo. _'She didn't have a reason to lie. I don't think she would lie to us, but she never did tell how she knew his heart was back inside of him' _"Well whoever told her clearly lied." I commented to myself dryly.

"Kagome," a tired demon slayer asked. "Do you think you could help me stitch up my leg? It isn't so bad but I want it to heal quicker and I do not want to risk the chance of it re-opening if I let it heal naturally." She was trying to make it sound like her wound wasn't a big deal and didn't hurt. I could tell that she was in pain though by her face, whenever she moved she winced in pain and by her voice. "Of course Sango, as soon as we get back to Kaede and Kasumi, the village priestess in training, I'll fix you up." As I'm looking at her something shiny caught my eye. I stood up still looking at the thing that was shining. "What is it Kagome?" Sango asked a little on edge. "Nothing I'll be right back." I said as I grabbed my bow and quiver of arrows.

When I got to the tree line I noticed that the shiny thing was actually a mirror reflecting the sun. The mirror belonged to Kanna." _'I don't understand?! I thought Kikyo killed her! How did her mirror get out here?' _I crept quietly to a tree closer to the mirror with an arrow already strung just in case. I saw an infant lying down; it looked like the same infant that tried to trick me into hating Inuyasha and Kikyo so long ago. He was talking to Hokudoshi; apparently they found Kanna, well what was left of her.

"They better not find us Hokudoshi; if they do we all die including you." The infant said, it was kind of funny to see a baby talking like they were years older. "Relax already. They will not find us because this whole forest smells of Naraku, he made sure of that earlier. They will just think that he ran through here before they got to him." The annoyed child/demon snapped back.

The wind changed. Hokudoshi smirked and turned toward the tree I was behind. I knew I was caught so I jumped back from behind the tree and let loose my arrow knowing full well that I didn't hit either one of them. The arrow did however land close enough to them so I had a few extra moments to run, and that is exactly what I did. I screamed for help hoping Sango heard me. Hokudoshi was like him, he never died but now I knew where the heart was, his heart was. _'Now we can kill him and finally end this. I just need to get to Sango, or Miroku.' _Sango must have heard me because Kirara was coming my way. _'Thank god! I'm saved!' _I was about 2 feet away from Kirara when I felt a pain course through my right calf. "Ouch!" _'What was that?!'_ I thought scared to even look. I didn't look at it until I was safely on Kirara's back and in the air.

When I decided it was good time to look I saw an arrow protruding from my leg, it was my arrow. _'Hokudoshi must have thrown it back at me thinking it would slow me down. Shows how much he knows. If it wasn't for my adrenaline rush I probably would have slowed down and been killed.' _**"Inuyasha, Miroku,"** I screeched from the air**. "I found his heart! It's in the infant with Hokudoshi!"** I knew Inuyasha heard me because his ears swiveled in my direction as he was still helping Sesshomaru out.

I jumped off of the cat demon the moment she landedSango stood up with the support of the tree behind her. She hefted Hiraikotsu up and swung. "SANGO?!" I yelped, ducking just in time, terrified for my life. "What was-"

"Stay down Kagome." Sango said in a serious tone as Kirara blocked us from the attack, Shippo whimpered from behind the tree Sango was leaning on earlier.

While Kirara was trying to protect us Inuyasha must have thought now was a good time to intervene. "Aim for the baby, he is the heart." I told from behind Kirara. "Keh should be easy enough." The hanyou said gruffly.

After several hit and not one mark on the baby because Hokudoshi was protecting him Inuyasha started to frustrated and angrier, if possible. "Don't get yourself worked up Inuyasha. You can't defeat him without Sesshomaru's help!" Sango told Inuyasha. "How do you know if that's right?" he asked in return. "I don't but it is worth a try isn't it?" she said sounding as if she was ready to bite someone's head off.

"That is a nice idea and all Sango but it ain't gonna work! Sesshomaru doesn't understand we're on his side I already told you this."

"What if we made him change back?" I said desperate to have this done and over with. "Sesshomaru has to change back soon he cant stay in that form forever, Kagome. You can't make him change back though."

"So what do we do just wait?" I asked not believing what I'm hearing. "Yeah, pretty much." Just as Inuyasha got done that sentence Hokudoshi dealt Inuyasha a nasty blow to the shoulder. When he pulled his hand back there was a bloody gaping whole you could see through crystal clear. Blood splattered everywhere. "Inu-Inuyasha?" I wailed as he sank to his knees in pain. Naraku started to retreat, I guess to regroup so he could attack us again after he recovered.

"Not this time." Sango whispered loud enough for me to hear anger and pain evident in her voice for the second time that night. **"Hiraikotsu!"** She threw her boomerang at Naraku. She did something unexpected next instead of waiting for Naraku to disappoint her by deflecting her attack she lunged forward, right behind her boomerang ready for the real attack that Naraku wouldn't know about until she was on top of him. I wasn't really sure if Naraku knew she tricked him so I let loose one of my arrows to further distract him. I noticed Sesshomaru changing out the corner of my eye. 'Finally.' I thought relieved to know we still had a chance.

Sango surprised Naraku alright. She slashed him with her katana on his right arm, shoulder to wrist, and again from one end of his collar bone to the other, very close to his neck. He flung Sango to the ground her following her. "Kirara." I said silently asking if she could give me lift. She grunted as I got on her back I looked for Sango, she was where I had last seen her on the ground but now she had her sword sticking out her hand and into the ground. Miroku was defending her as Naraku tried to hit Sango with the blow that would have killed her had Miroku not been there.

I shot two arrows at a time hoping to hurt or slow Naraku down. Sesshomaru jumped back into the fight, without any swords for the moment because they were left with Jaken, in human form. "Meddling girl," the enraged filthy half breed spat as he knocked me and Kirara into a group of trees. "That ought to teach you a lesson." Naraku said with a sadistic smirk on his face that didn't last very long. Sesshomaru injected his poison into him as he scratched Naraku across his face.

"Sesshomaru," I called barely above a whisper. "The heart is inside the infant. Inuyasha needs help." I muttered while in a daze like state because of the force of me hitting that tree. _'I can't even see Sesshomaru or maybe I'm not looking in the right place and that's why I can't see him. I'm not sure.' _I could here him walking away so I guessed that he was going to help Inuyasha. 'Hold on Inuyasha.' I chanted in my head while waiting for the dizziness to pass.

When my dizzy spell went away I forced myself to sit up and look around for everyone. Sango, as beaten up as she was, was with Miroku trying to keep Naraku at bay so Inuyasha and Sesshomaru could defeat Hokudoshi and kill the infant. Somewhere along the way Sesshomaru got his swords whether he had Jaken bring them or went to get them himself I'm not sure.

Inuyasha was slowing down; he could barely avoid getting hit by the attacks sent at him and his half-brother. Sesshomaru had cuts all over his shoulder and arm but he was acting like they weren't even there. "I guess he's fine, for now at least."

You could tell everyone was exhausted, even Naraku Naraku seemed to be annoyed about the fact that the fight had gone on this long and he was starting to show his on exhaustion by slowing down like Inuyasha was. Sango and Miroku were practically hitting him every time they launched an attack.

'_It looks like we actually have a chance.' _That meant that the world would be safe again for everyone human and demon; there wouldn't be an evil half-breed tricking, ruining or pitting people/demons against each other. Of course most humans and demons will still hate each other for no reason at all but it will be easier without Naraku around. _'There is still the problem of what is going to happen after all of this is over, there will be no point or excuse for me to return.' _

Crash!

I jumped very high upon hearing someone, expecting it to be Inuyasha or Sesshomaru, slam into something. It was Hokudoshi who was slammed into a cluster of trees by Naraku. Sesshomaru hit him pretty hard. _'Remind self not to piss of the demon lord.' _

"Now Inuyasha." Came the deep silky voice of said demon lord. The red clad hanyou nodded. "Right!" At this time Inuyasha and Sesshomaru used a combined attack which went straight for the infant. Before the infant got hit Naraku attacked both brothers from behind. As the infant got hit Naraku and Hokudoshi died, Hokudoshi just disappeared. Naraku disintegrated as a howl of agony left his lips as if he was the one that had gotten hit with the attack.

Sesshomaru pulled the tentacle out of him and Inuyasha he grunted in pain. Inuyasha was staring around like he didn't know where he was. As I approached I called to him. "Inuyasha?" _'please be okay' _"I'm fine Kagome, its not like I'm gonna die." Right after he replied I watched Inuyasha fall to the ground, he was unconscious. "Inuyasha!" _'Oh no!' _I was right beside Inuyasha and Sesshomaru by this time.

There was blood all over them and the war zone; it was so thick I could almost taste the coppery metallic liquid. "Is everyone alright?" Miroku asked as he and Sango held each other for support. "Well besides Inuyasha," Sango replied "yes for the time being but I think we all need to be checked out."

"Inuyasha has lost a lot of blood, he still is. I think that is why he passed out." The observant monk stated. "Let's go back to Edo. I can get more supplies from home and we can all heal there." I suggested. Turning to the demon lord. Rin and Jaken came out of hiding at this point, sure that there was no danger. "My Lord," Jaken squawked. "are you alright?! Bah! Of course you are you're the great Sesshomaru-Sama!"

"Jaken is Lord Sesshomaru going to be okay?" Rin asked quietly. "Yes Rin now stop pestering me you silly human."

"Sesshomaru, you don't look to good maybe you should come with us to Edo?" I ask mildly concerned for him. _'He doesn't look good at all.' _"This Sesshomaru is fine. I do not need the help of a human girl." _'and that's what I get for being nice.' _"Are you sure. I mean those wounds will take a while to heal. Look Sesshomaru I have special medicine that helps heal things twice as fast on humans so imagine if you were to use it, you would probably be back to your old self in about a day or two."

"Rin get on Ah-Un, we are going to Edo." And that is how we ended up where we are; flying in the air. Sango, me and Inuyasha on Kirara's back, Shippo on my shoulder and Jaken was on Inuyasha's back clinging for dear life. On Ah-Un was Rin, a terrified lecher because of a Taiyoukai who was right behind him, Miroku wasn't too happy with being picked to ride on the dragon with a dangerous dog demon, who was slowly starting to follow Inuyasha into unconsciousness.


End file.
